oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mete Mete no Mi
The Mete Mete no Mi (メテメテの実, Meteor-Meteor Fruit) is a Logia-Type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, manipulate and transform into space rocks, such as meteors, comets and asteroids. Making the user a Meteor-Human (メテオル人間 Meteoru Ningen). Space Rocks are, as the name implies, rocks that come from space and occasionally even fall down to the earth. Meteors, also known as Shooting Stars are debris that get superheated due to falling into the earth's atmosphere and thus begin to glow. When one hits the ground, they are instead called Meteorites. Comets are astronomical bodies covered in ice. In particular, dense crystaline ice. Asteroids are larger than comets and rotate around larger celestial bodies such as the sun. Mainly made out of metals, stone and carbon. Appearance The Mete Mete no Mi resembles a typical Mango fruit, with the exception of it having the signature Devil Fruit swirls all over it, as well as a slightly curved, green stem with edged leaves. Strengths The power of the Mete Mete no Mi is one of the typical Might-Kind of Logia fruit. Its power lies in its sheer destructive capabilities, rather than a lot of utility. Its focus in destruction is clearly shown, since the user has the ability to summon, create and control space rocks as mentioned above. Depending on size and variant, they have tremendous destructive capabilities. The Meteors in particular the most common variant that is being used with this fruit. Meteors can have incredible size and volume. This Devil Fruit also automatically ignites any meteor produced by the user, as if they were falling through the atmosphere. When the user uses their fruit to transform, they will also normally transform into the meteor variant. Which means that the user's entire body can be turned into incredibly heavy, burning rock. Unlike the powers of the Magu Magu no Mi, the user is completely solid instead of viscous. The user is still capable of intangibility however by letting their body react accordingly to danger, or by manually activating their fruit to let something pass through their body. In which case it would be like cutting through stone. While transformed into the meteor state, the user's body will be extremely hardened and robust and can take hits that would normally destroy rock, and to some extend even steel. Comets and Asteroids however are a lesser aspect of the fruit. While they are still usable, they are not as prominent as the Meteor aspect. The user can also willingly create dense crystaline ice that, while not as destructive as Meteorites, can be used to abuse weaknesses or spread cold to a lesser extend. The user can also transform into comet material, but it doesn't offer the same defense as meteor and is thus very situational. As for the Asteroids, they are the weakest variant of the three and are mainly used for things such as defense or attacks that are aimed for low destruction. They also cost the least amount of effort to create and thus can be used a lot with ease. Weaknesses The user still has the standart Devil Fruit weaknesses of being weak to seastone and being submered in water. While the fruit offers great amount of desctructive capabilities, its mobility is rather lacking. While it can be used for enhanced travel, it's not nearly as fast as some other Logia-Type devil fruits. The user is resistant to heat to a great extend, but not as resistant to cold, despite being able to manipulate comets. Despite the user making an armor for themselves when transforming, the defense granted by it can be somewhat bypassed by Busoshoku Haki, much like how it can bypass the intangibility of other Logias. No elemental weaknesses to the fruit has been discovered yet. Trivia *The awesome fruit art was made by none other than User:Schnark, aka Snooping on Discord, who made it for free! Huge props for being such an incredible and helpful person! Category:Logia Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruits